This study is designed to assess whether excellent control of pregnant and "brittle" diabetics, as measured by 24-h monitoring of blood glucose and gylcosylated hemoglobin levels, will retard the development and/or decrease the incidence of life-threatening renal, retinal and other vascular complications associated with diabetes.